


Deleted scenes from 'Good Enough'

by Swifters



Series: Fifteen AU [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifters/pseuds/Swifters
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, in no special order. Tag as I go!





	1. FIRST DATE

**Author's Note:**

> Will make little sense if you haven't read 'Good Enough'. I'll post these as I tart them up in no particular order. Unbetad.

FIRST DATE

The movie was unbelievably long and unbelievably crappy.

At least Steve seemed to be enjoying it, judging from the high-pitched, spluttering laughter that kept erupting from the man.

And okay, maybe Danny was kind of enjoying it too. Not because of the abysmal excuse for cinematic entertainment Steve had selected (before casually tucking the remote under his own thigh just on the off-chance Danny might get ahold of it and put an end to their torment prematurely). No. For a different reason entirely- because Steve’s protective, possessive arm was wrapped tight around his shoulders, and Steve’s heart was beating steadily beneath him. Those things were _good_.

It wasn’t the first time they had ended up in some variation of this position by any stretch of the imagination. But it was definitely the first time they had done it without falling into the category of close-friends-with-no-clue-about-normal-acceptable-parameters-for-personal-space.

This was a _date_. Their _first_ date.

It had been a few days since their weird and surreal get-together. Maybe this would have followed straight on after their heart-to-heart, but Steve had gotten a call pretty much right away and the case had delayed things, sucking Steve away into their usual world of car chases and explosive raids and questionable interview techniques.

Now, _finally_ , they were test-driving their new relationship. The weird thing was it felt like nothing whatsoever had actually changed. They were doing nothing new. They were just at Steve’s house like they were half the time anyway, watching TV like they did on a pretty regular basis.

Danny snorted quietly. He should never have let Steve choose what they were going to do (or at least which movie they were going to watch, because dear God!). Still, he mused, it could have been worse. It could have been a poker night with the rest of the guys. Or paint-balling. Or something similar involving weapons and unnecessary levels of physical activity. Yeah. Maybe he should be grateful that Steve had decided their first date should be an evening like any other evening. But with a crappier movie. Danny started to wonder just how long they had been platonically dating for without ever having realised or stuck a label on it. It felt easy and comfortable and… yeah. It felt good. So good that they could have been sitting in front of the worst movie ever in the history of movies and it would still have been the best date Danny had ever been on, because it was with _Steve_.

Danny wrinkled up his nose as the dashing hero hacked the master vampire’s head off with a shovel. The wet crunch went some way to tempering the catastrophic awfulness of the special effects.

Cue a smooch with the heroine and thank _fuck_ , finally, the end credits.

Danny let out a long breath. “You know, I still have no clue if that was meant to be a horror or a comedy, babe. Nice choice.”

Steve snorted unrepentantly in response, then he leaned in and kissed the side of Danny’s face, arm tightening around his shoulders. His warm breath huffed against Danny’s neck, making the blond man shiver.

“Spend the night,” Steve murmured quietly.

Danny stiffened instantly. That hadn’t been part of the plan.

Steve kissed him again, then pulled out from behind him, turning sideways on the couch to face him. He smiled reassuringly. “You don’t have to worry. I know where the line is. I love you. I just want to hold you. That’s it. Nothing new. No wandering hands, nothing like that. Scouts’ honor.”

Danny blinked a few times, uncertain, then looked down at the floor as he worked things through in his mind.

They’d done the whole ‘holding’ thing before, of course. They’d hugged. A lot. They’d even done bed-sharing before, way back when Danny had been on the shakiest ground, scared of everyone and everything, and after the odd particularly intense nightmare since then. The precedent was there... but bed-sharing for no specific reason would be brand new. It would make the evening marginally more date-like and that, surely, would be a good thing. Wouldn't it?

Danny shook his head slightly, partly at himself for being so full of doubt and partly at Steve for being a hot, red-blooded man who was apparently happy going on a date that, at best, would culminate in snuggling a borderline mentally-ill fruitcake rather than engaging in some sizzling, passionate and no doubt athletic sex with some equally hot chick like he could be. Or hot guy, he reminded himself. He frowned. No. The idea of Steve with a woman was bad enough. But Steve with another guy? No way could he cope with that. He shook his head again at his own illogical selective degrees of jealousy.

Steve cleared his throat and Danny looked up in surprise, taking in his bemused expression. “What?” And yeah. Okay, he was taking a long time to answer a superficially simple question.

“We don’t have to,” said Steve, shrugging like it was no big deal. His wide, cautious eyes gave him away. “I can drive you home. No problem. No pressure.”

“No!” Danny grumbled. “Just… shut up. Give me a minute. I’m thinking.”

Steve leaned back with a sigh. “Yeah, well I know that can take a while. Should I go brew some coffee while I wait?”

“You are such a… yes, yes, okay, I’ll stay.” He rushed the decision in the end, because he had to give Steve _something_. He wasn’t going to be putting out, so he owed him this at least. But then, as the concept settled in his mind, it started to seem pretty appealing. Spending the night in Steve’s arms? Not such a chore.

“Don’t you do me any favors now, you hear me?” Steve snarked back, but his face had softened into affectionate relief.

After Danny brushed his teeth and pulled on the spare T-shirt and sweats Steve had rustled up, he got himself into Steve’s wide bed and lay there under the covers, staring at the ceiling, pondering when exactly he had become a bit gay and if in fact he might have been all along.   

Steve was a good ten minutes in the en-suite and a soft grunt told Danny exactly why he was taking so long. He tried not to think about that. It was the opposite of what should happen at the end of a good first date. But yeah. It was what Danny needed to happen.

Deeply self-conscious, he felt his face redden. He turned over so his back was to the bathroom door.

The bed dipped as Steve got in. Danny wondered for a moment if he should pretend he was asleep, then, before he could decide, long arms wrapped around him and Steve kissed his hair, inhaling against it deeply. “Hey you. I love you.”

Danny couldn’t help the little smile that creased his face, despite his uncertainty. “Yeah?” He turned and glanced over his shoulder, then rolled his eyes at the sight of Steve’s blissed out face.

“Yeah,” the SEAL murmured softly, eyes fluttering closed. “I really do. I love you. This is… this is _goooood_.”

Danny rolled his eyes again. Yep. He was in bed with post-orgasmic happy snuggly Steve. He clasped one of Steve’s hands and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently, trying to suppress the feeling of being a total failure in the date department. “I love you too. You’re still a total goof.”

Then Steve was reaching for the light, switching it off, before wiggling and snuffling his way as close to Danny as he possibly could, nose buried against the nape of his neck. The taller man let out a long sigh. “M’sorry about the movie. It really sucked.”

“Yeah well,” said Danny, “I’m sorry about _this_. You shouldn’t have to… _you know_. Yourself.”

Steve pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s shoulders. “No, s’cool, m’really good at it.”

Danny felt Steve grinning stupidly against him. He snorted out a laugh at the unexpected answer. “Oh really?! And you’re pretty modest too, huh?”

“S’that bragging?” Steve mumbled, sounding half asleep already. “Naaaah. S’only bragging if I do it to _you_. N’m not gonna. M’not gonna even talk about doing it to you. So there. Deal with it.”

Danny shook his head in silence. The whole thing was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but feel unendingly grateful for just how cool Steve was being about this. Of course the whole platonic relationship thing had been his stupid idea to begin with so he kind of _had_ to be cool about it. But still.

Then it struck Danny that he had given no indication whatsoever that he had enjoyed their inaugural date. Even if the movie had been terrible, the company had been second to none. He touched Steve’s wrist gently. “Well I actually had a nice night so… you know… thank you. And I’m still sorry. I wish I could… you know. For you. To you. Whatever. I wish I could do something physical with you. I just...”

“Hey," Steve interrupted sleepily. "Shut up, Danno. You make me happy.” He wrapped his arms even tighter around Danny’s chest and kissed his neck just above his T-shirt. “ _This_ makes me happy.”

Two breaths later Steve was fast asleep, snoring softly.

The situation was weird and by rights lying there snuggling with a guy- his _boyfriend_ , he corrected himself… and _that_ was a term that was going to take a bit of getting used to- should have felt weird too. But it was _Steve_. No matter how hard Danny tried to find fault with it, or reasons not to do this, it just felt good and comfortable to be exactly where he was.

He sighed deeply, the tension in his mind starting to unwind. Yeah, so, it wasn’t a normal relationship. But it was theirs. And if he really made Steve happy- that should be enough. Yeah. He could do this.

He let himself feel the softness of the bed, the gentle strength of the arms around him, the soft breaths huffing against the back of his neck.

A long-forgotten feeling began to unfurl in his mind and he blinked in surprise. Oh, okay… so he was happy too. So sue him.


	2. DAMAGE/ BOY SCOUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of extended scenes. I dumped these sections from the original because the chapters felt too long and overly complicated. Hope you enjoy.

DAMAGE

**(Extended scene, Chapter 7: Day two. Steve is changing Danny’s shirt for him the day after he gets out of hospital.)**

Danny co-operated in silence. The tension in the room was palpable.

As Steve held the shirt open, Danny pulled his good arm out of the sleeve, then held still as the garment was eased down over the splint on the other side. He could feel the weight of Steve’s gaze roaming his body, no doubt taking the opportunity to assess his healing wounds.

He shuddered. He just wanted to be left alone, to be allowed to hide in the corner to wage his private battle with the monsters inside him. All this attention, all this kindness… he didn’t want it. He didn’t deserve it.

But it wasn’t over yet.

“Buddy…,” and Steve sounded so hesitant, was tiptoeing around him so carefully, that Danny wanted to punch him, or run in front of a bus, or jump into the ocean and swim until he couldn’t swim another stroke and the water sucked him under. “The road rash on your back… the doc said to put that cream on it to keep the skin supple. It’s looking pretty dry. Do you mind if I…?”

Danny bit his lip, didn’t reply.

Steve laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Okay, I’m just gonna do it. Doctor’s orders, right? Just hold still.”

Danny closed his eyes. He heard a rustling bag, heard the lid popping off the bottle of ointment he was supposed to have been using.

The bed dipped behind him. He could feel the heat from Steve’s body radiating into him, knew they could only be inches apart. He held his breath.

Steve began to touch him, his long, strong fingers rubbing circles oh-so-gently into the ruined skin of Danny’s lower back. The pressure of the regular motion was just right, spreading a tingling warmth through his aching muscles without hurting him more than he already hurt. The taller man’s breath puffed softly against his shoulders, warm and regular, like the ticking of a clock.

A lump formed in Danny’s throat as emotions too powerful for him to cope with welled inside him. Steve was so strong- a human killing machine- and Danny was behaving like a total dick to him, he knew that. He didn’t seem able to _stop_ that. Yet there was no anger in that touch, no resentment. It was tender, an undeniable expression of the unconditional love that had always ebbed and flowed between them, as reliable as the sun rising, as the tide coming in.

Then something strange happened. Something unexpected.

From amongst the tangled pile of recollections in Danny’s mind, still unsorted and unexplored, came an alien feeling. A long forgotten musing. A memory of an unfulfilled, secret desire.

Danny gasped in shock as he remembered that he had once _wanted_ that touch. He had wanted those big hands on him, that body even _closer_ , pressed up against his own, loving him in a wholly different way. Years ago, before he was taken, before Colombia… _he had wanted Steve_.

He remembered the longing he had never dared act on. The idle day-dreams he’d indulged in- two strong bodies joined, intertwined, sweat and passion and lust thrumming between them.

And Danny shivered right through to the very core of his being, because the superficial similarities between what he’d once fantasized about and what had subsequently happened to him- they rendered the two disparate acts entangled in his head, the concepts blurred.  Making love and being raped were so different, logically he _knew_ that… but he didn’t _feel_ that. Same body parts. Same act. No. Just no.

And, as those callused fingers smoothed the healing cream into Danny’s skin with infinite care, as that soft breath against his neck sent tingles down his spine, once again Danny _wanted_ … yet he trembled in fear.

The fat bastard who lived inside his head laughed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

BOY SCOUT  

**(Extended scene from ch15: the rookie porn. In the story it was Steve who was prepared, conveniently having supplies of lube stashed in the bedside table. Up till about 10 minutes before I posted it, this is what actually happened. The boys have been bed-sharing in a sweet innocent manner for weeks by this point, you may or may not recall, and now Danny is trying to persuade Steve to… er… do him.)**

Steve stared at him, eyes glassy and so full of conflict, full of love. He reached out and touched Danny’s cheek, ran his thumb down that long scar. He chuffed out a watery laugh. “You wanna do me instead? How about that?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Are you serious? I give you that whole speech and you come out with that? You really are a doofus. Naturally that’s high on the list of the things I want to be able to do with you babe, believe me. But _this_ is the thing that’s gonna hang over me and hold me back. Please. I trust you Steve. Please. I need this. Will you do this for me?”

Steve’s eyes were searching his now and he stared right back, trying to get through to him, trying to convey just how much this meant to him. Convey the depth of his resolve.

A loosely connected memory popped into his head and he turned abruptly away from Steve, reaching over to his bedside table and knocking half the shit off it in his haste. “Wait, wait. Wait a minute. Look!” He finally succeeded in yanking his bedside drawer open. He scrabbled around inside, retrieving what he was looking for.

He pushed the tube into Steve’s hand with shaking fingers.

Steve’s eyebrows just about hit the roof. “‘Swiss Navy All Natural Lubricant’,” he read. “Are you serious?!”

“It says it’s g-good for sensitive skin!” Danny stuttered defensively. “I-I thought the name… I thought it was… appropriate?”

“ _Swiss_ Navy?!” Steve exclaimed, shaking his head. “You realize Switzerland is a land-locked country, right, Danno?”

“A land-locked… don’t do that, don’t mock me at a time like this, don’t be that guy! I didn’t name the freaking stuff and it was either that or freaking ‘Astroglide’. That sounds like a freaking spaceship or something! Those were the only brands they had in the store!” Danny’s volume was rising, his face reddening- he was verging on pissed off and increasingly embarrassed.

Steve raised his hands defensively, still gripping the tube. “Okay! Okay. Yeah, I get it. Yes, very appropriate, sort of. But I thought _I_ was the Boy Scout. Just how long have you been planning this without ever mentioning it, Danno?”

Danny shook his head emphatically, “I _haven’t_ been… honestly. I-it just occurred to me a while back that if I ever did get brave it would be a hell of a shame if we weren’t equipped, if you know what I mean. The moment might… yeah. So I got it pretty much back when I first remembered you were a total dork and agreed to, you know, hold your hand… recreationally. As soon as I got my new car anyway so I didn’t have to get one of you guys to take me to the pharmacy, because _that_ would have been embarrassing. Kind of like this is right now.”

He took a few breaths, trying to remember the point he should be trying to make. “Yeah. So the possibility was in my head that one day I might want to try. And now I _do_ want to so… yeah,” he waved his hands about, indicating his own body. “Have at it.” He cringed at his own words, feeling ridiculous.

Steve stared at him, incredulous, then his face softened into pure affection and he burst out laughing.

Danny glared, poised to be mortally offended. But then he started to laugh too, he just couldn’t help it. Steve slid closer, still chortling to himself, then wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. They stilled, sharing each other’s air and it was just _them_ and so intimate and private. It felt so _safe_.

Steve must have felt it too. His gaze dropped to Danny’s mouth, then he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet. “Okay,” he breathed.

 

...................................

Yes, I am anal enough to have felt the need to research real US lube brands. Sigh. *Shakes head at self for that and for using the term ‘anal’ in this context.*

Anyhoo... hope you enjoyed those.


End file.
